


Bed Rest

by Pastelrogue



Series: The Farmer and her Doctor [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, also hello it's our first mature rating, harvey is a fantastic doctor, he doesn't deserve patients like the farmer, if you know what i mean, the farmer indulges in a bit of self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelrogue/pseuds/Pastelrogue
Summary: The Farmer finds herself with time on her hands and a certain mustachio'd doctor on the brain.ORClover gets injured and her thoughts betray her.





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness! I have been dealing with the worst creative block over the past few months. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments, they've helped push me to write this and while I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out, it feels good to write again :)

Clover loved rainy days. When she had been a little girl she would spend the day curled up in bed with some cocoa and a thrilling adventure novel about dragons and wizards and brave friends who would stop at nothing to save the day. 

 

In her new life rainy days meant something else. The springtime showers seemed to be relentless and as such, Clover had spent most of the past week exploring the cave network towards the north of the valley. It was terrifying and exhilarating, this new life she was leading. It felt that she had suddenly found herself thrust into the role of one of her childhood protagonists, fearlessly carving a path through the strange cave dwelling creatures, a bag of precious ore and gems slung across her back. 

 

As she listened to the gentle patter of rain against the window she smiled, touching the top of said bag, silently reassuring herself that all her hard work hadn't been in vain. The squeak of footsteps brought her attention back to the fore and she couldn't help but smile as she saw Harvey peering down at his clipboard.

 

"Uh, Clover? Maru said it was an emergency appointment so if you..."

 

The doctor looked up and Clover was amused to see him run through what seemed to be the whole gamut of human emotion. Eventually he seemed to settle on quiet horror as he took in her appearance. 

 

Her clothes were torn and ripped in various places, her right hand resting awkwardly in her lap. She had a grey bandana tied to her forehead, the design marred by the large bloodstain that had only just stopped spreading. Beyond that her arms and face were covered in flecks of mud, blood and something unidentifiable that Clover was trying hard not to think about. 

 

"Clover what on earth happened to you?"

 

The farmer shrugged, wincing as this pulled at a strained muscle. 

 

"I had a run in with some weird rock monster things in the caves and got swarmed. I think there are bats in the caves but like, really angry bats."

 

Harvey seemed to spring into action, carefully helping Clover to stand, his hold around her firm as he escorted her into his office. 

 

"And why were you in the cave exactly? Hasn't that place been boarded up for years now?"

 

"Well I needed to get some rocks for a path I'm trying to build, and besides I heard there was ore in there and I could really use some better tools so I thought I'd check it out in there. Some guy with an eye patch gave me an old sword but I've never used one before so..."

 

Harvey had started to remove the bloodied bandana, deciding to deal with the head wound before addressing any of her other injuries. Clover winced as he pulled away the material and set about cleaning the wound, his movements deft and sure. His expression was stony however, and through the sting of antiseptic Clover wondered if she'd ever seen Harvey in any mood other than anxious. 

 

"So what you're saying is that despite your very limited knowledge of the local area, you followed up on a rumour and set out to explore an up until very recently abandoned mine. You then spoke to a stranger who armed you and thought nothing of it? And you then proceeded to explore without thinking to tell anyone about your whereabouts?"

 

"Well Marlon knew where I was."

 

"Who's Marlon?"

 

"The guy with the..."

 

"With the eyepatch? The man who armed you knew where you were? Oh well that's so much better!"

 

Clover had the decency to look down at her lap shamefaced. At the time it had all seemed, well not _normal_ per say, but people in the countryside were quite different in their mannerisms so Clover had simply put it down to that.

 

"Clover," Harvey set down the dressings he had in his hands and tilted her face up to meet his. "Clover as your doctor I cannot recommend this sort of activity. Especially as you've shown up to my clinic in the state you're in."

 

Clover wondered if it was the exhaustion from dragging herself from the caves, or maybe it was just the blood loss, but as she looked up at Harvey she felt a wave of vertigo wash over her. The doctor's hand was warm where he was touching her chin and she was painfully aware of the blush creeping over her face and neck. Harvey seemed to catch himself and quickly stepped away to get some more bandages despite the large pile he'd already placed beside Clover on the examination table. 

 

"In any case, I know the farm is taking up a lot of your time, but if you're desperate for rocks maybe see if you can order some through Robin. If you insist on returning to those caves..." at this Harvey gave her a look. As if he could tell already she was already planning on returning. Which she was but she doubted he knew her well enough to assume she would. "If you do go back can you at least leave a message with either Maru or myself so that if something does go wrong we can come look for you?"

 

"Sure Doc, I think I can do that."

 

Clover was rewarded with a warm smile, Harvey looking at her fondly over the top of his glasses.

 

"Right, let's get you patched up, and then bed rest I think for the next day or two, at least until your wrist is feeling better. Yes Clover I did notice how you're holding it. Now, let's take a look at these scratches."

 

 

* * *

 

It was raining. Again. Clover was currently wrapped up in bed, a small fire crackling in the fireplace while the storm outside raged. She had done as she was told and despite the numerous things she could have been getting on with, she was listening to Harvey's advice from the day before and was staying in bed. 

 

She had spent the morning trying to get the beat up tv in the corner to work but the weather must have been interfering with the signal and she couldn't seem to get a steady picture at all. 

 

She'd given up and had heated up some soup she'd made with vegetables she'd grown herself (she'd been incredibly proud of herself) and was now dozing in the warmth of her little cabin. 

 

Back in Zuzu City this sort of day would have been a blessing, a full day to herself with no work or chores to get on with. It amazed her that after only a few weeks she had already become used to her hectic routine. Now that she was unable to work she felt...lost, listless. Where the idea of napping all day had once appealed she now found herself counting the whorls in the wood above her bed out of boredom. 

 

Sighing dramatically to the empty room, Clover looked about her meagre belongings, her eyes alighting on a small stack of books she had packed with her. One of her colleagues had gifted her with a package of horribly cheap romance novels because "wifi signal in the country is shit." 

 

Chewing her lip Clover got up and selected one of the books at random. The story was about a woman who wakes up in hospital unable to remember her previous life, and a well meaning (and well hung) doctor helps her to reclaim her memories....and in the process they fall in love. Clover grimaced at the premise, the front cover a badly photoshopped scene between an incredibly busty woman, the doctor embracing her didn't even look like he had a shirt on underneath his lab coat. With fairly limited options Clover accepted that beggars couldn't be choosers and she was very much a beggar at the moment. 

 

Soon the fire had burnt down to embers, the sun starting it's descent behind grey clouds. Clover hadn't moved in hours. Currently enthralled with the steamy and undeniable chemistry between the feisty and independent Raquelle and the sensitive but tortured Dr. Darcy, Clover found herself swept away by the flowery prose and questionable dialogue. 

 

It was quite simply, the best thing she had ever read.

 

She was currently reading a passage where after trying to return home to restart her life, Raquelle was trying to convince Dr. Darcy that he had to let her go back to the fiancé she had been reunited with since her amnesia had passed. 

 

Squirming further into the warmth of her bed Clover felt her heart race as Darcy finally _finally_ confessed his affections to Raquelle. Could this be the moment? Would Raquelle finally let herself be loved?

 

With baited breath Clover turned the page, her thighs squeezing together with anticipation. As the book continued Clover began to feel increasingly aware of how long it had been since she had found herself in a similar situation. Closing her eyes Clover imagined herself pressed against her kitchen wall much like the buxom heroine had found herself. Clover sighed as she imagine Dr. Darcy's hand gliding up the curve of her boy, his eyes fierce and possessing as he finally claimed the kiss he had so desperately craved. She imagined the feel of his soft lips against hers, the gentle brush of his moustache as he...

 

...opening her eyes Clover paused. Darcy was clean shaven wasn't he? Shaking her head Clover resumed her daydream, her hand surreptitiously sneaking beneath blankets. Once again she was immersed, Darcy's hands, his lips. She imagine how he would feel as she grabbed at the lapels of his dark green coat...

 

Losing herself to her fantasy Clover didn't quite register the moment where Darcy fully transformed, but as she peaked it wasn't his name passing her lips but Harvey's. Lying in the now stifling hot room Clover tried to catch her breath as embarrassment soon replaced the contentment she only only just experienced. Had she really just fantasised about her doctor? Panicking as she remembered she had a follow up appointment about her wrist later in the week, Clover closed the novel and stashed it far beneath her bed where she would hopefully forget about it entirely. 

 

Outside the rain had finally stopped. Eager for fresh air Clover bounded out of bed, wincing as she jarred sore muscles. Rubbing a hand over her face she took a few deep breaths. Her follow up appointment promised to be a lot more exciting than she had originally thought. 


End file.
